Nightmare of the Angel
by Alexdelacluj
Summary: A troubled Morgana finds herself in the middle of some events taking place inside the League's very core. Dark secrets from her world come back and unlikely alliances form. Many characters: Morgana, Talon, Kayle, Irelia, Zelos (Irelia's brother), a few summoners, etc. Rated M for explicit scenes, horror, psycho pressure and others.


**'**Morgana, Kayle, come here**.'**_ The voice beckoned. It was sweet and caring. Two beautiful, little angels ran towards opened arms. Both of them with platinum blonde hair, bright blue eyes and pure white wings. _

**'**Don't run away again…**'**_ The mature angel wrapped her wings around the two girls who started to giggle sweetly. She gave each a kiss on their heads. She made them promise they would never go away again alone._

'But Mommy, we are together.'_ Said Kayle and grasped Morgana's hand._

_Then, there was darkness._

Morgana woke up with a yell. She was alone, in the darkness. A low sigh escaped her lips. It was just a dream. One of her distant childhood, when she and Kayle were friends; sisters. A dream with their protective mother. A dream in which Morgana had her wings. She wrapped the burnt, dark remains of her wings around her, pulled the blanket together with her knees under her chin and started to weep.

She was cold and unhappy and she only wanted to turn back in time. She only wanted to show Kayle that her way of doing things was wrong, but so was hers. Morgana wanted a lot of things. And regret was flowing through her veins like poison. She got of the bed, satin sheets remaining behind her like a dress. The fallen angel walked to a small dresser in which she kept her clothes. Taking out some leather pants, she put them on, together with a shirt. For a long time now, Morgana has been sleeping naked. Her dark, burnt wings were folded neatly over her back.

She walked on the long corridor in her house, thinking. Morgana's days at Sinful Succulence were not at all that easy. She had to get flour, sugar and other things in order to make good cookies. And she has run out of supplies already. A sigh escaped full, purple lips as she enters the shop itself.

Morgana took a bunch of cookies from the other day, which were still good and put them on the tavern of her shop. She leaned down to look for something and then when she emerged from the edge of the tavern, she looked outside and put her palm against her face; it was still night.

There was no way she could go back to sleep, so she just started to work earlier today. In fifteen minutes, the oven, the materials for new cookies and shop itself were ready. Morgana then braided her hair into a long tail she hang over her shoulder, down her chest, in between her breasts. She smiles bitterly, remembering the times she used to braid Kayle's hair. The other angel was not good at doing that and Morgana always laughed at her when she tried. However, Kayle's attempts of braiding Morgana's hair ended up in a messy hair for the latter. **'Oh, Kayle, why did you have to become so hard?...' **she asked herself bitterly.

**'I could tell you that she thinks the same about you, darling.' **That was an unknown voice, coming from behind her. The fallen angel hadn't realized she was with her back at the door. She also hadn't realized that the door was basically open because she forgot to close it last night when she went to sleep. The silhouette of a male was standing in the doorframe. In the hazy light, Morgana could see only a red scarf.

**'Talon?' **she asked. The shadow nodded then moved closer. Morgana's tone changed when she understood that Talon was speaking of her sister. **'How do you know that anyway?'**

**'How much do you actually know about your sister? She is a great lover.' **The shadow moved closer and Morgana could see the somewhat evil flicker in his eyes. He lowered the red scarf and flashed a smile. **'Seriously, I slept with her. No woman can resist my charm.'**

Morgana puffed. Talon was such an idiot sometimes. But it was no use to tell him to go away. Somehow, he owned Noxus. He could also ruin her in a 1v1 battle and she wasn't in the mood for a fight. **'Do not speak ill of my sister, you…' **Morgana raised her fist at him.

The noxian assassin simply shrugged. Morgana wanted to ask him why he'd walked his way into her shop, but he answered the question before she put it. **'There is a Summoner that wants to talk to you.' **The fallen angel quirked an eyebrow, making a gesture to show the male that he can continue if he wanted. **'She is waiting for you at the Institute. Use this to get there fast.'**

Talon threw her something that strangely resembled a rune stone. Morgana held it close to her chest and disappeared, leaving a very surprised Talon behind…

The dark-robed female was sitting on a puffy couch. Morgana landed on a similar one and eyed the Summoner. The dark robe suggested Noxus, but she wouldn't know. A sigh left the Fallen Angel's lips and she leaned backwards, crossing her trousers covered legs. For a moment or two, the champion and the Summoner looked at each other then the female brushed a long strand of hair behind her ear and said.

**'You have beautiful legs, Morgana. Why do you cover them with those impractical dresses?'**

The angel considered the question, then the strangeness of the question and she answered. **'I already give every pervert watching the League a great view of my chest. I think they don't need more thought training.'**

The Summoner's face fell. It was clear that she has not expected that answer. She leaned forward, smoldering eyes looking right inside Morgana's. **'You are a smart woman, Morgana. Be smart when the situation asks for it. And right now, the Arch Summoners are discussing your situation, which is bad. You are about to be expelled from the League.'**

Morgana looked at the woman without any change on her face. The reaction from the Summoner was a double blink, but nothing more. Then, the angel spoke. **'I sense that somewhere there a 'but' is waiting.'**

The Noxian Summoner smiled and nodded. **'Yes, you need to be retrained. The summoners will decide who your trainer would be. It might be me and I hope that. But if it will be another Champion, you will probably stop using magic for a long time.'**

**'How do you mean?' **the angel asked with soft curiosity. She didn't want to lose magic and from being expelled and losing her magic, it was more than clear what she would choose, if given the choice.

**'I mean that Talon wants to train you into an assassin. He already raised the problem to the Arch Summoners. But I think he'd rather slam you on a table and rape you than train you properly.'** The Summoner's tone was casual, but Morgana blushed. The half dark room didn't show it that much, though.

**'Do I have a choice, Summoner?'**

**'Yes. You can actually choose your trainer.'**

The angel gently bit her lip and looked at the female Summoner. Her beautiful, white face was almost lighting the room and it made Morgana feel slightly uncomfortable._I've seen that face before… I remember her from somewhere. Where?..._

A voice filled the angel's head and before she could realize what she spoke, her tongue articulated one word. **'Talon.'**


End file.
